Chapter 31
Sibling reunion chapter! Delico finally meets his estranged sister and sparks fly as he, Yang and Nic tangle with Erica and Mikhail in the streets. Full Synopsis A Twilight mother and her son plead for their lives before Erica mercilessly butchers them both and takes their tags. Ivan comments on her demeanour while performing such an action whilst Mikhail tells Erica that he can smell the scent of the Twilight from the other day. Mikhail dashes out on to the rooftops and sees a hooded figure, tags showing. Playfully asking the hooded figure if he came to play, the figure jumps away with Mikhail following. With the figure reaching a dead end, Mikhail attacks from behind revealing the hooded figure to be none other than Delico. Earlier on, Delico and Yang discuss Erica's whereabouts and whether leaving Heather behind was a good idea. Delico says that he doesn't want her getting involved and Yang muses that he'd have to take care of her once it was all over. Suddenly they hear noises coming from behind the door and, getting ready to attack the intruder, they draw their guns but are startled when a familiar katana greets them instead. Back in the present, Nic makes his usual dynamic entry, attacking Mikhail from behind. The youngster hurriedly evades the strike before having a jacket thrown at him by Delico to obscure his vision. However Mikhail proves to be too fast and flanks Delico from behind before striking the Monroe man with a two-footed kick that sends him flying backwards. Delico wonders how a kid could be so strong and quickly discerns from the kid's unnaturally strong kicks that Mikhail probably had something hidden in his shoes. After Delico tells Nic his thoughts, Nic baits Mikhail into jumping above him only for Delico to shoot the child's shoes, causing the metal weights lining them to break off and Mikhail to flee. The scene shifts back to earlier on when Nic, Yang and Delico discuss their plans to capture both Mikhail and Erica. Nic tells the two that he'll let them decide whether to capture or kill Erica but he would only give them three attempts; after that Nic would kill her himself. In the present, as Nic continues to duel Mikhail, Erica arrives and the two siblings stare at each other. Delico pleadingly asks if Erica remembers him, but she just tears his tags off of him with a twisted grin on her face. Delico calls for Yang and the latter fires shots at her before consoling his friend. Nic injects himself with Upper and continues to battle Mikhail whilst Yang fires Downer bullets at Erica to no avail. Delico tells Yang to use real bullets instead, much to the man's reluctance, and then tells him not to let Erica get to Nic. Just then Erica rushes at Yang with the intent to skewer him through the head. Yang's bacon is saved thanks Nic deflecting her attack at such speed that Delico didn't even see him coming. Wondering how Nic could move so fast, Delico steps on the Upper injector and realises. Delico can only stare at Nic, who has an excited smirk on his face. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6